sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αντίοχος Η \Συρία
Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός Seleucids thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 2ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 1ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αντίοχος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασιλέας της Συρίας (125 - 96 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 2ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 1ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία - Το όνομα "Αντίοχος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "όχος" ( = φορτίο) και σημαίνει: "αντίπαλος" (ή πιθανότερα, "ανθιστάμενος") και τελικά, "επαναστάτης". - Το προσωνύμιο “Γρυπός” σημαίνει “αυτός που έχει γαμψή μύτη”. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Σελευκίδες. - Πατέρας: Δημήτριος Β' ο Νικάτωρ - Μητέρα: Κλεοπάτρα Α' η Θεά - Σύζυγοι: *Κλεοπάτρα η Τρύφαινα *Κλεοπάτρα Δ' η Σελήνη - Τέκνα: * Σέλευκος ΣΤ' ο Επιφανής * Αντίοχος ΙΑ' ο Επιφανής *Φίλιππος Α' ο Φιλάδελφος * Δημήτριος Γ' ο Εύκαιρος *Αντίοχος ΙΒ' ο Διόνυσος *Λαοδίκη η Θεά. Σύζυγος του Μιθριδάτου Α' της Κομμαγηνής. Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός ήταν ηγεμόνας της Δυναστείας των Σελευκιδών, βασιλέων της Συρίας, κατά την Ελληνιστική Εποχή. Ήταν γιος του Δημήτριου Β' του Νικάτορος και της Κλεοπάτρας της Θεάς και κυβέρνησε κατά την περίοδο 125 – 96 π.Χ. Κατά την παιδική ηλικία του Αντίοχου το κράτος Συρίας συγκλόνιζαν ισχυρές εμφύλιες διαμάχες, με τους διεκδικητές του θρόνου να διαδέχονται ο ένας τον άλλον σε πολύ σύντομα χρονικά διαστήματα, και με τον πατέρα του Αντίοχου, Δημήτριο Β' τον Νικάτορα, να διέρχεται μια μακρά περίοδο αιχμαλωσίας στην χώρα των Πάρθων, (138 - 128 π.Χ.) Σταθερός παρονομαστής σε αυτήν την ταραγμένη περίοδο ήταν η βασίλισσα Κλεοπάτρα η Θεά, κόρη του Πτολεμαίου ΣΤ' του Φιλομήτορος, της Αιγύπτου, η οποία παρέμενε στο θρόνο της Συρίας καθώς οι σύζυγοί και οι γιοι της εναλλάσσονταν στην εξουσία. Λίγα έτη μετά την επάνοδό του στο θρόνο, ο Δημήτριος Β' ο Νικάτωρ έχασε τη ζωή του (125 π.Χ.) κατά τη διάρκεια της αντιδικίας του με τον Αλέξανδρο Β' τον Ζαβίνα, εγκαταλελειμμένος από την Κλεοπάτρα την Θεά, η οποία τελικά κυβέρνησε ως συμβασιλέας των υιων της από το Δημήτριο. Ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός του Αντίοχου Η' του Γρυπού, ο Σέλευκος Ε' ο Φιλομήτωρ, έκανε μια αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια να αναλάβει μόνος του τη διακυβέρνηση του κράτους αλλά θανατώθηκε. Ο θάνατός του αποδώθηκε σε όργανα της μητέρας του, της Κλεοπάτρας της Θεάς. Στην συνέχεια η τελευταία συμβασίλευσε τότε με τον Αντίοχο Η' τον Γρυπό. Οι τριβές μεταξύ τους δεν άργησαν να εμφανιστούν και το 123 π.Χ. η Κλεοπάτρα η Θεά δολοφονήθηκε. Αναφέρεται ότι αυτή προσπάθησε να προσφέρει στον νεαρό Αντίοχος Η' τον Γρυπό ένα κύπελλο με οίνο στο οποίο είχε ρίξει δηλητήριο. Όμως, ο υποψιασμένος υιός της την ανάγκασε να το πιει εκείνη στη θέση του (όπως ανακοίνωσε ο ίδιος). Παρενθετικά, ας αναφερθεί ότι ο Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός ενδιαφερόταν για την τοξικολογία. Κάποια ποιήματα που για τοξικά φυτά αναφέρονται από τον ιατρό Γαληνό. Εμφύλιος Συριακός Πόλεμος Ο Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός συζεύχθηκε την πριγκίπισσα της Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Κλεοπάτρα Γ Τρύφαινα, θυγατέρα του Πτολεμαίου Η' του Φύσκωνος το 124 /123 π.Χ. Το 116 π.Χ. ο ετεροθαλής αδελφός και εξάδελφός του, Αντίοχος Θ' ο Κυζικηνός (υιος της μητέρας του από το θείο του Αντίοχο Ζ' Σιδήτη), επέστρεψε από την Κύζικο όπου είχε καταφύγει και έτσι εξερράγη ο 2ος Συριακός Εμφύλιος Πόλεμος. Η παράταξη του Κυζικηνού ενισχύθηκε με την άφιξη στρατιωτικής δύναμης από την Κύπρο, που του προσέφερε η Κλεοπάτρα Δ' η Φιλάδελφος, έκπτωτη βασίλισσα της Αιγύπτου, μαζί με την χείρα της. Την περίοδο που ακολούθησε, ο Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός διατήρησε την πρωτεύουσα και την Κιλικία αλλά στάθηκε αδύνατο να συγκρατήσει τους εντόπιους πειρατές από το να αποκτήσουν ισχύ. Τελικά, ο Αντίοχος Θ' ο Κυζικηνός κατέλαβε το νότιο τμήμα της Συρίας. Η σύζυγος του Αντίοχου Θ' του Κυζικηνού, η Κλεοπάτρα Δ', ήταν μικρότερη αδελφή της Τρύφαινας και όταν αιχμαλωτίσθηκε από τον Αντίοχο Η' τον Γρυπό, βρήκε τραγικό θάνατο στο ναό του Απόλλωνα στη Δάφνη, έξω από την Αντιόχεια. Ο Αντίοχος επιθυμούσε να της χαρίσει τη ζωή, αλλά η Τρύφαινα τον έπεισε για το αντίθετο. Το επόμενο έτος, ο Αντίοχος Θ' ο Κυζικηνός εκδικήθηκε βασανίζοντας και φονεύοντας την Τρύφαινα. Στην διαμάχη των δύο αδελφών, ενεπλάκη και η Αίγυπτος: * Ο Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός συμμάχησε με τον Πτολεμαίο Ι' Αλέξανδρο και * ο Αντίοχος Θ' ο Κυζικηνός συμμάχησε με τον αδελφό και πολιτικού αντιπάλου του τελευταίου, Πτολεμαίο Θ' τον Λάθυρο. Ένα άλλο γεγονός που σχετίζεται με την συγκεχυμένη αυτή κατάσταση είναι η εξασφάλιση της ανεξαρτησίας της Ιουδαίας και η κατάληψη της Σαμάρειας και της Ιδουμαίας από το κράτος της Ιερουσαλήμ. Διαδοχή Ο Αντίοχος Η' ο Γρυπός απεβίωσε το 96 π.Χ. Το 103 π.Χ. είχε νυμφευθεί με τη δεύτερη σύζυγό του, Κλεοπάτρα Σελήνη Α', κόρη του Πτολεμαίου Η' Φύσκωνος. Για να δοθεί τέλος στον εμφύλιο πόλεμο η Κλεοπάτρα Σελήνη συζεύχθηκε τον Αντίοχος Θ' τον Κυζικηνό. Ωστόσο, ήταν ο γιος της από τον Αντίοχο Η' τον Γρυπό, ο Σέλευκος ΣΤ' που διαδέχθηκε τελικά τον πατέρα του στο θρόνο. Συνολικά πέντε από τους υιους του Αντίοχου Η' του Γρυπού: * ο Σέλευκος ΣΤ' ο Επιφανής, * ο Αντίοχος ΙΑ' ο Επιφανής, * ο Φίλιππος Α' ο Φιλάδελφος", * ο Δημήτριος Γ' ''ο Εύκαιρος και * ο Αντίοχος ΙΒ' ο Διόνυσος αργότερα διεκδίκησαν την εξουσία, κάνοντας πολυπλοκότερη την κρίση διαδοχής του βασιλείου και επιφέροντας την διάλυσή του. Η κόρη του Αντίοχου Η' του Γρυπού, Λαοδίκη Ζ' η Θεά, υπανδρεύθηκε το βασιλέα Μιθριδάτη Α' τον Καλλίνικο, ως επιστέγασμα της συμφωνίας ανάμεσα στον πατέρα του Μιθριδάτη, τον Σάμη Β' τον Θεοσεβή Δίκαιο, για εξασφάλιση της ειρήνης ανάμεσα στα δύο βασίλεια. Υιός του ζεύγους υπήρξε ο βασιλέας Αντίοχος Α' ο Θεός. Χρονολόγιο In 125, Demetrius II Nicator is defeated by a rebel named Alexander II Zabinas In the Seleucid Empire, there is a crisis of succession. Seleucus V attempts to become sole ruler, but is killed Queen Cleopatra Thea and Antiochus VIII decide to share the throne 124/123: Antiochus VIII marries to Tryphaena (daughter of Ptolemy VIII Physcon) 123: Alexander is defeated, captured, and executed 121: Antiochus forces Cleopatra Thea to commit suicide 115: revolt of Antiochus IX Cyzicenus, a son of Cleopatra Thea from her marriage with Antiochus VII Sidetes In 115, Antiochus IX obtains an army when he marries Cleopatra IV, who has just learned that her husband Ptolemy IX Soter has divorced her. He revolts against his half-brother, the lawful king Antiochus VIII. Antiochus IX occupies the southern part of Syria 113: Antiochus IX seizes Antioch; Antiochus VIII keeps Cilicia; he is unable to prevent the Cilician pirates from becoming powerful; 112: Antiochus VIII defeats his opponents; Cleopatra IV is captured and killed; Summer 112: Antioch is in the hands of Antiochus VIII again The two Seleucid rulers find allies in Ptolemaic Egypt: Antiochus VIII Grypus is joined by Ptolemy X Alexander Antiochus IX Sidetes is supported by Ptolemy IX Soter Lathyros 111/110: Antiochus IX reconquers Antioch 110/109: Antiochus VIII reconquers Antioch Antiochus IX and Ptolemy IX Soter support the Samarians against the Hasmonaean king John Hyrcanus of Judaea Rome intervenes for the Jews, and against the Samarians and Antiochus IX 104: the Roman commander Marcus Antonius attacks the Cilician pirates 103: Antiochus VIII marries to Cleopatra V Selene (daughter of Ptolemy VIII Euergetes Physcon) Summer 96: Natural death; in order to put an end to the civil war, his wife marries Antiochus IX. However, a son of Antiochus VIII, Seleucus VI, continues his father's rule. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σελευκίδες * Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας * Ελληνιστική Συρία Βιβλιογραφία *Amelie Kuhrt and Susan Sherwin-White, From Samarkhand to Sardis. "A new approach to the Seleucid empire", 1993 London. *G.F. Del Monte, "Testi dalla Babilonia ellenistica". Vol. 1. Testi Cronografici. Roma 1997, 213-259. *Bert van der Spek, "New Evidence from the Babylonian Astronomical Diaries Concerning Seleucid and Arsacid History" in: Archiv für Orientforschung 44/45 (1997-1998) 167-175. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Category: Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής Category: Ηγεμόνες 2ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category: Ηγεμόνες 1ου Αιώνα π.Χ.